Poem
by aussiedude777
Summary: This is the result of writer's block. Poetry. I took seven words or phrases to describe a character from the show without saying their name. It should be pretty obvious.  Some others after that don't have much to do with Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

**Poem**

Black beauty

Shining in the sun

Glistening

Love of his life

Loves his music

Protected

Dean's pride

A/N I'll give virtual hugs and virtual candy to anyone who reviews to this and tells me what they think. AUSSIE SMILES!


	2. Chapter 2

Before I put in my own poem, I wanted to post this poem by W.B. Yeats. It's really cool and I thought it sorta fit with Supernatural.

W.B. Yeats: The Two Trees

Beloved, gaze in thine own heart.  
Gaze no more in the bitter glass  
The demons, with their subtle guile.  
Lift up before us when they pass,  
Or only gaze a little while;  
For there a fatal image grows  
That the stormy night receives,  
Roots half hidden under snows,  
Broken boughs and blackened leaves.  
For ill things turn to barrenness  
In the dim glass the demons hold,  
The glass of outer weariness  
Made when God slept in times of old.  
There, through the broken branches, go  
The ravens of unresting thought;  
Flying, crying, to and fro,  
Cruel claw and hungry throat.  
Or else they stand and sniff the wind,  
And shake their ragged wings; alas!  
They tender eyes grow all unkind:  
Gaze no more in the bitter glass.

I really like that poem. It's awesome. Anyway, here's mine, and I should warn you, if you like poems to rhyme you probably won't like this. It's totally freeverse.

One Year

Just one year left.  
Dean waited patiently.  
The demon would come,  
He was sure of that.  
She or he would probably laugh,  
Watching him fall;  
Lifeless,  
Weak,  
A mere mortal.  
Sam would be alone.  
No one was left;  
Ash,  
John.  
Death took them,  
And soon would take Dean.  
Could he leave him?  
After bringing him back to help himself,  
Could he really leave his brother?  
Waiting would drive him insane.  
All the more time to think.  
He didn't want to think this;  
The pain and torture was too much.  
A lose-lose situation;  
"Try not do.  
Or do not.  
There is no try."  
Try to get out,  
Don't try to get out.  
Result:  
Lose Sam.  
One year to choose.  
Decide fast.

A/N I don't want to use the virtual candy/hugs thing, so if you review, please tell me what you would like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Request**

Okay. Poems are most definitely not easy to come up with. I need to know if anyone even enjoys reading these poems or if I'm just posting them for nothing. If you like these poems and would like to read more, please let me know and please, if you have any, give me some ideas. And if you don't care much about poems, also please let me know, and I may stop posting them. They really aren't easy to write. Thanks for your time. AUSSIE SMILES!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**This has next to nothing to do with Supernatural, but my gf suggested I post it to see what other people thought of it. I'm not asking you to love it, I'm just asking you to give your opinion. Good or bad, I don't care, just please tell.**

Love is complicated.

It hurts.

It kills.

Yet when you find it, you never want to let go.

Broken hearts,

Scattered dreams.

Love unrequited by the one you want.

Pain.

Anger.

Sadness.

Fear.

The lonely thought of dying alone.

That one question,

Sitting,

Rusting in the back of your mind

Until you get up the courage to ask.

Would you be mine?

The awkward silence after that nervous moment.

Your heart beating in your chest

A hundred times faster.

She shakes her head.

Agony.

The feeling inside,

Your heart being ripped right out of your chest.

The cold feel of the razorblade

The warmth of the tears

The ringing in your ears.

Then nothingness.

Nothing but darkness.

Ear-shattering silence.

The comforting numbness that takes over your body,

Your soul,

Your mind,

And every feeling.

No more pain,

No more sadness,

No more tears.

Oh, blessed nothingness.

Then, the light.

There's a light.

Is it safe to follow?

The darkness is gone.

Now, there's only that shining light.

Blinding,

Enticing.

You want to follow,

Would it be dangerous?

How far does the light go?

There are people.

People you recognize;

Family,

Friends.

All of them are there.

Is this Heaven?

Some kind of afterlife?

Your mother is standing before you.

Her arms are open,

She is smiling.

She beckons you into the light.

You follow.

There,

Everyone you loved.

All of them.

There is one more.

Surely, this is a dream.

She is standing there.

Your unrequited princess.

The love of your life.

She is calling to you.

A beautiful dream.

Dressed completely in white.

Her dazzling brown hair,

Her sparkling green eyes,

The way her smile lights up the rest of her face.

You walk to her,

Your legs like lead,

And she kisses you.

Her skin is soft,

Glowing.

Porcelain in the pale white sun.

Happiness at last.

Your whole family,

All your friends,

And the love of your life.

Together forever,

Forever each other.

Endless happiness,

Complete contentment.

Death.


	5. Chapter 5

**This also has absolutely nothing to do with Supernatural. I'm good at that. This time it's the lyrics to "Nemo" by Nightwish. This is my all time favorite song, and I highly suggest looking it up. Well, actually, this kinda seems like something they might play in the beginning credits. I don't know. Please tell me what you think as far as that goes. Love this song.**

This is me for forever

One of the lost ones

The one without a name

Without an honest heart as compass

This is me for forever

One without a name

These lines the last endeavor

To find the missing lifeline

Oh how I wish

For soothing rain

All I wish is to dream again

My loving heart

Lost in the dark

For hope I'd give my everything

My flower, withered between

The pages 2 and 3

The once and forever bloom gone with my sins

Walk the dark path

Sleep with angels

Call the past for help

Touch me with your love

And reveal to me my true name

Oh how I wish

For soothing rain

All I wish is to dream again

My loving heart

Lost in the dark

For hope I'd give my everything

Oh how I wish

For soothing rain

Oh how I wish to dream again

Once and for all

And all for once

Nemo my name forevermore

Oh how I wish...

Nemo sailing home

Nemo letting go

Oh how I wish

For soothing rain

All I wish is to dream again

My loving heart

Lost in the dark

For hope I'd give my everything

Oh how I wish

For soothing rain

Oh how I wish to dream again

Once and for all

And all for once

Nemo my name forevermore

My name forevermore


	6. Chapter 6

**This also has mostly nothing to do with Supernatural, but I'm on a poetry streak, and a certain person, who's sitting behind me right now will get mad if I don't post it. I'm not even joking. She gets mad when I don't show people my poems. She's scary, kinda. So, here's a mostly irrelevant poem, and if you think I should do another Supernatural poem, then PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm begging for help here!**

Blue sky shining high above

Walking hand in hand

With the one you love.

The wind blows her brown hair around.

Visibly there,

Hardly a sound.

The light reflects in her bright green eyes,

Those emerald gems

Can see all your lies.

Your perfect dream,

Personified in skin,

Without a single seam

Without a single sin.

She steals your soul,

This simple girl,

Can make you whole,

And steal your world.

She's all you can see,

All that you care for.

You can hardly believe

She's yours to be there for.

If she ever left

What would you do?

If your heart she kept,

Having torn it in two?

The pain that's there,

Won't go away.

You'll be aware,

That it's there to stay.

Could you win her back,

If she found someone else?

Would her heart be black

With the love she now felt?

Blue sky shining high above,

Walking hand in hand

With the one you love.

The light reflects in her bright green eyes,

Those emerald gems

Can see all your lies.

A/N I know the last few lines repeat the first part, but it's supposed to. That's the point. Please review, and just this time, I'll say it. AUSSIE SMILES!!!!!!!!!! I love doing that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yet another poem. I tend to do this when I can't think of how to continue something in another story. Oh, well. Hope you all like it.**

Hatred

The feeling of being alone,  
The fear of losing her,  
The fact that life's too short,  
The nights of waking nightmares,  
The fact that there's nothing I can do  
To keep her safe.  
I hate it all.  
The people who hurt her,  
The people who talk about her  
Like she's one of the plagues.  
The people who can't seem to get the fact  
That nobody really cares what they think.  
The people who constantly put her down,  
Like she has no feelings.  
I hate them all.  
The days I can't see her,  
The fights we have  
Over nothing at all,  
The hours of constant silence,  
After one of us gets mad,  
The lonely feeling that takes over,  
The terrifying thought that it's over.  
I hate it.  
I hate being without her,  
I hate not knowing what tomorrow holds,  
I hate fighting her,  
I hate the fact that there are times I hate her.  
Times when she makes no sense,  
Times when she wants to be alone,  
Times when she's on the verge of suicide,  
Times when she won't tell me what's wrong,  
Times when she's all I can think of,  
I hate those times.  
I don't like to admit  
That she makes me hate her.  
But I can't not love her.

A/N So this isn't one of my best works. But it's all that was in my head at the time. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I haven't updated Meeting New People, for those who give a damn. I'm stuck in a sibling battle; Eric vs. Ariah vs. Gabe vs. Eric. Everybody's against each other. So, I'm writing another poem. I'm sorry, the girl is stuck in my head and will most likely be in most of the poems I write that don't have anything to do with Supernatural. This actually happened today. It was pretty funny at the time.**

She's standing in front of you,  
Her foot tapping.  
Her arms are crossed,  
Her eyes narrowed.  
You feel like you're in a police interrogation,  
With the way she's glaring.  
She doesn't look happy  
About what she heard.

Your family thought you were moving  
Back to beautiful Australia.  
The rent had been too much  
And your uncle offered a place.  
You forgot to mention it.

The rage on her face  
Turning her green eyes red,  
Those dagger glares;  
Terrifying.  
She raises her eyebrows,  
Shakes her brown hair back,  
And walks forward  
Untill she's in your face.

Finally, you crack.  
You tell her what happened,  
Why you didn't tell her to start with.  
You weren't sure you were leaving.  
She nods.  
Her brown hair falls over her shoulders,  
Half blocking out her beautiful face.  
And she smiles.

"I'll get you for that,"  
She warns.  
She walks out the door,  
Leaving you wondering.  
What will she do?  
She's planning your downfall.  
She'll do something.  
Your heart pounds in your chest  
As you think over the possibilities.  
She's a mastermind.

Your downfall.

A/N So, here it is. I have no clue what she's really planning, but frankly, I'm scared.


	9. Chapter 9

**This has nothing to do with anything. Except for Family Guy, but I'm to lazy to post it there. So, HI. Here it is.**

Ding! Fries are done.

Ding! Fries are done.

Ding! Fries are done.

Ding! Fries are done.

I gotta run.

I gotta run.

I gotta run.  
I gotta run.  
I work at Burger King, making Flame Broiled Whoppers,

I wear paper hats.

Would you like an apple pie with that?

Would you like an apple pie with that?

Ding! Fries are done.

Ding! Fries are done.

Ding! Fries are done.

Ding! Fries are done.

I gotta run.

I gotta run.

I gotta run.  
I gotta run.

Don't touch the fries, they're hot, man they really hurt bad

And so do skin grafts.

Would you like an apple pie with that?

Would you like an apple pie with that?

Wait for the bell.

Can't hear the bell.

Where is the bell?

Wait for the bell.

Ding! Fries are done.

Ding! Fries are done. 

A/N I love Family Guy, almost as much as I love Futurama. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Guardian Angel**

Everyone needs a guardian angel.  
Someone to protect them.  
People are being shot everyday  
Over trivial reasons;  
Drugs,  
Money,  
Love.  
Mothers are being killed during custody battles.  
Children are being killed in hostage situations.  
Where are their guardian angels?  
What about the people in Africa?  
Dying from disease,  
Hunger,  
Poverty.  
Where are their angels?  
Don't they matter?  
Don't they deserve life?  
Kids that can't protect themselves.  
They need a savior.  
A knight in shining armor.  
People these days are too greedy.  
Won't give them money.  
They have to save for that car.  
That Ferrari,  
Lambourgini,  
Mustang.  
Trivial reasons.  
They can't be happy with what they have,  
Can't spare a few cents,  
A dollar.  
Can't adopt a child,  
Can't afford to save a life.  
Lottery tickets,  
Rifles,  
Knives,  
Weapons that probably won't ever be used.  
All that money could save a life.  
Everyone needs a guardian angel.  
Protector,  
Comforting arms,  
Soothing words,  
An angel.

A/N I can't say that I'm immune to what I wrote about here. I suck at saving money myself. This wasn't meant to offend anyone and if it did, I'm sorry. Just feel pretty strongly about this. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
